White Veil
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: As death settles upon two Irkens, they find that they are not so alone after all... Intended ZaTr ONESHOT


**Yet another Idea that came to mind, a long time ago**

**so yes**

**Intended ZaTr**

...

_**White Veil**_

...

Winds harshly whipped the ground, snow being tossed around, the planet Heragok was indeed a frozen wasteland. Tall rugged mountains, and in the deep frozen underground, pools of liquefied oxygen, of the strange magnetic force of the planet. Places that were probably the ninth circle of hell, yet the planet still had its merits.

However on one of its most scarred regions, was the ruins of a fresh battle ground. Irkens bodies, blood frozen, different uniforms and smoking ships; the smell of death couldn't enter the air as it was mostly carried away, Defects and Armada forces took heavy tolls. This site showed that, and yet one had still survived the carnage and chaos; His armor battered, one of his eyes bleeding, ragged breath told signs of internal injury. Zim stepped over the bodies of the fallen, a TX-20AR held tight on one hand, his other carried a used canister of Biogel; His PAK was done for in the offensive matter, yet still kept him alive, he was in pain, though he tried his best to hide it. But tears mixed with his own blood, it was pure anguish for him, he, that lead a battalion of troopers against Armada soldiers. They lost their lives, Invader Sneakyonfoota was killed by Zim, and now here he was. The lives he was entrusted upon, dead, he stayed behind, wanting his hell of a life to be over.

Some distance away, another Irken was in pain as well.

Tak clutched the wound she held near her side, starched in dried black blood. She lost her weapon in the firefight and was wounded, badly, Invader Sneakynfoota; By what she saw, was killed by Zim in close combat. A clean swipe by a strange sword, by what Tak knew, looked like a Human Katana, except it glowed. Slicing a long gash and burn into Sneaky, but hell came unto the warzone and now it seemed she was the only one. She couldn't help but shed a tear, the whimpering turning into intense bawling, all of her emotion, her depression, her anger, her jealousy. Colliding into an intense force, why was it her life was like this? loosing to Zim, again and again, and again. Wanting to be an Invader... Crushed, her hatred for the Defect burned fiercely, and yet the sadness that told her she was Defect as well, burned, and also. Strangely enough, the Admiration she had for him, she saw the drastic changes and yet the old things he had in him. His stupid bravery, his overconfidence, inability to give up, keen eye on the target. And by what she saw once, the looks of caring in his eyes, tending to what she knew, was someone close to him.

Zim heard the moans and sobs of another Irken nearby, something in his squeedlyspooch flew. Maybe he wasn't alone after all, he ran eagerly to the direction of the crying. Except it was the last Irken he'd expect it to be.

Tak heard the crunching of snow as 'He' made his way towards her, she lifted her head up, to see the one she never expected; Zim stood over her, his face was etched with wide eyes. Tak's crying turned into a fit of rage "How dare you" she hissed.

Zim noticed the venom in her voice "Tak... I"

"Shut up" she cut across him "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DEFECT!" she screeched, this caught Zim off guard, sending him backwards, falling to the ground. He hissed in pain as he felt his nerves register the damage.

Trying console the lone Armada survivor, he spoke again "Tak, please"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK TO ME" she screamed "ITS YOUR FAULT" she screamed and sobbed, Zim could only look on at her broken state "I WAS TOP CLASS, I WAS BEST IN THE ACADEMY" she continued her scream/sob "AND I STILL LOST TO A STUPID, WHINY, DEFECTIVE, BITCH!"

Zim felt a bit irked after the last sentence, his efforts into consoling the broken Irken in front of him turned into a lecture "You led your own downfall, not taking care of the depression, anger or envy that coursed through you" Tak screamed in what Zim knew, was in emotional and physical agony.

"Why?" she sobbed, the aching pain in her for so long had let through "Why is it that your better than me?" she continued to sob.

Zim looked at what he admitted was the most Beautiful Irken Female he knew, seeing her in this prison of torture. Burdened him as well, he chanced a step closer to Tak and said "I learn from my mistakes" he seemingly whispered "Just because your... a Defective, doesn't mean its the worst thing that can happen to you"

Tak looked up at her sworn enemy, his eyes and words told no lies, the Plasma Assault Rifle clearly not aiming at her and hung loosely on Zim's hand; "How is it" she continued "That I cope with these... Emotions" her hands clenched into fist, snow in her curled hands. "Its too unbearable" she tried to get up but found her side wound would not let her stand up, as she doubled over in pain.

Zim stooped to check on the charred skin that was her wound, "Don't move" he said, his hand reaching into his PAK taking out another canister of Biogel.

Tak's eyes rested on the cylindrical tube "Whats that?"

"Emergency, medical biogel" Zim said as he popped the top off "Issued to all Defect Troopers to ensure a quick fix up while on the battle field" white gel came out of it "This may cause more pain but It'll subside" Tak nodded.

Applying the substance to her wound, Tak hissed as the gel touched her wound, yet after a while the gel hardened and the pain from the wound went away. "If only the Armada had given us such equipment-" she stopped as she remembered Zim was still there. In truth he heard what she said, but ignored the hatred for his former leaders. There names, were nothing but things that needed to be crushed; Applying medical straps for added effect. Tak found that she could move again "Um thanks"

Zim didn't respond but looked unto the battlefield, Tak realized the expression he had on, one of anguish. Torment, he broke the silence "I let all of my men die" he said with an empty voice; Tak noticed how Zim changed "I... lead them to their fall from life"

"What does it matter" she said, having a feeling Zim would react negatively "They were raised from birth to fight with no will-"

"They did" he growled at this "They willingly gave their lives to fight" Tak noticed the anger in his voice "Armada soldiers are chosen only for height and DNA" he said with venom "Defects" Tak could find what she thought was pride in Zim's voice "Choose of their own free will, they didn't have the genes or the height" he continued "They pushed themselves to the best they could be" he looked at the deathfield which held the fallen.

"Defective" Tak didn't snarl this one out, nor a hiss; Not even a mocking tone to it "Is this what it means to be... a Defect?" she looked at her clawed hands, as though the answer would fall right on her palms.

"To have feeling for yourself" Zim spoke up "To show... Emotion, to care for others" he closed his eyes "Something that we lack, when we were part of the Armada" he said softly "When I was declared Defective" he sat down, looking up at the sky "I felt a strange pit of emptiness that engulfed me, it was something that I never bear to felt" The winds blew harshly across the scarred rocky cold land "But when I received their greeting to start anew, I realized" he kept on going "I wasn't alone" A wave of fatigue swept over Zim, he was flat on the ground now "Maybe it was there, I made a new home"

Tak felt drowsiness in herself as well, getting on her knees "Maybe" she seemingly whispered "I wont be so alone anymore then" She felt a warm hand grasp her shoulder, It was Zim.

"You don't have to worry about it" Zim choked out, his injuries getting the better of him "We can help you, you don't have to worry anymore" Tak placed his head on her lap, realizing the pain Zim was in right now. She stoked his antennae softly, which seemingly sent sparks down his spine "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to leave in this cold unfeeling place" Tak spoke with softness that had fire and steel laced in it "But if you die... you won't go alone"

"Don't be stupid" he coughed this one out, tasting faint traces of blood in his mouth "I'm just a ghost of whom I once was"

"Well then your nor the only one are you?" Tak cracked a sad smile on her face, resuming comforting the wounded Irken. They both felt the heat that radiated from one another, Zim while still in some pain. Liked the way that Tak stroked his antennae, he raised a hand, brushing hers as he cupped her cheek. Tak felt heat emanating from her face, Zim could see a trace of dark emerald come over Tak's face, a faint trace also showing on his. Blackness was consuming his vision, slowly but surely, Tak's stroking became slower and slower. It was too much, soon after; Tak's eyes closed, as did Zim's, they fell unto the white soft ground of the battlefield. The harsh winds had stopped, it was quiet, eerily still, Tak breathed out "And it ends like this huh?"

"At least, we wont die alone" Zim spoke in a whisper, all that mattered to the two of them was the other. Both with the same thoughts of the other, the wind had ceased, yet the scent of death was long gone. Only the scent of the other they breathed in; the snow around them like a white blanket.

_Like a White Veil..._

Tak arms slowly gasped Zim's chest, intent to not let go of him. Zim didn't seem to mind, for some reason he like her to hold him.

They didn't feel alone anymore, as long as they had the other; They felt... Happy.

Smiles seem to dawn on their battered faces, the misery they had seemed to extinguish. Slowly and surely their breathing slowed; And soon stopped altogether.

_Forever asleep..._

_In a White Veil..._

...

however fate decided to spare the two, as Irkens, wearing Silver Armor came upon them. Tenn, Skoodge, Zee and Skutch "ZIM" yelled Skoodge, seeing his friend almost completely covered in snow.

But he wasn't alone.

When Skoodge had found Zim, the last thing he expected was to see Tak, snugling Zim. Skoodge's mouth was agape; As the other three converged, they had their faces. Zee and Tenn's registered shock, Skutch looked dumbfounded. However the silence broke as Skoodge noticed Zim's eye, blood that was dried "Alright lets get them up" He began brushing the snow off as Skutch yelled

"We found Them!"

Skoodge injected a bluish clear fluid into Tak's arm, getting the desired reaction as a she began to twitch and groan. As soon as Tak's eyes opened she saw Tenn strapping her unto some sort of stretcher "Don't think about it" she could hear Tenn whisper as she lifted the table with PAK legs. Tak heard Skoodge and Skutch's voices, and that of a pissed off Zim.

"I told you guys IM FINE" he yelled in his 'usual' voice "And I'll carry her" he added as His PAK legs overtook Tak's stretcher and began walking toward the Defect dropship. Confusing the trio as to why he wanted to carry her. In a whisper he spoke "Okay?"

"I'll live" Tak whispered back, a small smile crept on both of their faces. Zim, ignoring the pleas and request that he should lie down, had set Tak on one of the medical bunks. As the others went aboard the ship, the hatch closed and it slowly began to ascend. The Winds had picked up again, Zim looked through a window watching the blizzard from above; And soon, the planet. His hand rested om Tak's head and, slowly to her antennae, stroking it softly. Sending an odd but pleasurable feeling into Tak, he spoke.

"Now you won't be alone anymore"

Tak felt something in her eye's, she slowly adjusted herself to a sitting position and rested her head on Zim's shoulder. Zim returned it, by laying his head on hers, Tak could feel tears coming down her face as she said "Thank you for this feeling" slowly they rested against the bed. Ignoring the stares of others.

"Great" Skoodge whispered "Now we've got potential mates in this ship"

Zee smacked his arm "Oh shut up, if Tak needs help. Zim is the one she can count on"

Skutch smiled "Already the small destructive Invader we knew, has a mate"

"Not to mention more 'Lethal'" Tenn spoke up, happy for Zim.

And it appeared that not so long ago, these two would be together in death. In a White Veil, but now they could be together in Life.

Mending their broken hearts...

...

**So... yeah... a first shot at a romancey fic**

**If you like it, thanks for liking it**

**If you don't like it... bear with me *Shrugs* what can anyone ask from a fifteen year old dude?**

**So, read and review.**

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome**

**Flames will be doused in holy water, by lord Jesus Christ**

**signing off**

**Alpha**


End file.
